


Dreaming of you

by FatesFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesFire/pseuds/FatesFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Hermione’s  dreams are being plagued by a  particular blond haired ferret.  What she doesn't know is that he's having the same dreams.<br/>8th year- Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing. 
> 
> Be kind

_She was on the 4th floor corridor. She wasn’t supposed to be here._

_As she slowly investigated her surroundings she felt a cold chill go up her spine._

_The space she was in was dimly lit and sparsely decorated. There were only a small number of portraits lining the walls, and what few occupants there were seemed to be either asleep or ignoring her. From where she stood she could not see an end to the long corridor, and the staircase was nowhere in sight. The tapestries adorning the wall were dusty and old, their edges frayed and designs no longer discernible. It appeared that she had stumbled upon a long forgotten passage in the old castle._

_She rushed over to one of the many doors on either side of her and whispered “Alohomora” twice but the lock wouldn’t budge. One by one she moved from door to door, unable to open or unlock them. Something in the recesses of her mind told her she’d been here before, this situation was all too familiar, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on when. Nothing made sense. She had no idea how she’d gotten here._

_Hermione wasn’t scared, she was on guard and frustrated because she knew something wasn’t quite right, but she wasn’t scared. Voldemort was dead, the war was over, she had nothing to fear. Sure there were still those from purebred families who clung to the old ideals and who’s acclimation to the acceptance of muggle-borns was slow, but she didn’t give a rat’s ass about them. Her life was no longer in danger and she was back at her beloved Hogwarts. Even this abandoned creepy hallway wasn’t enough to shake her._

_That’s what she told herself as she continued to venture down the hallway, now only half-heartedly checking a door here and there, or behind a tapestry looking for an exit. Then another cold chill. She turned quickly again, but could see no source for the breeze that blew her bushy hair around her face._

_She felt like she was being watched but there was no one else there. She looked down at the dusty floor and saw only her set of footprints behind her. Even an invisibility cloak would have left evidence of someone beneath it, given the layers of dust that covered everything around her. That’s when she looked down at herself for the first time and realized she was in a thin strapped silk nightgown. She frowned at the sight as she was certain she didn’t own anything like it. It was a deep emerald green with lacy detail along the top. Quite beautiful, but definitely not something that she’d pick out for herself._

_She ran her fingertips down the side of the flimsy material curiously. It felt softer than anything she’d ever worn. Exquisitely smooth and fine. The hem of the garment skimmed the tops of her thighs. She suddenly felt very exposed. Had she been wearing this the whole time?_

_Just as her small hands skimmed her rib cage she felt another set of larger hands cover her own, appearing as if out of nowhere. Long thin fingers intertwined with hers, simultaniously feeling her skin and the soft silky material covering her._

_Hermione gasped at the sudden touch, but she didn't try to fight it, and she didn't turn around. It was like she was frozen in place- her feet firmly rooted to the ground. Her hands dropped to her sides as his fingers lowered to skim the short hemline, his thumbs tracing small circles around her thighs that tickled and excited her flesh, she stood quiet and still. However, when his long graceful fingers slowly moved back up her side and over the soft thin lace covering her breasts she could not stop her body from reacting to the warm rush that filled her as his thumbs skimmed over her now hard peaks. Her head whipped back into his shoulder as she shuddered at his touch and slowly looked up to see who it was causing this new sensations._

_Even with his eyes closed she could picture the smokey steel gray behind the lids. As his fingers teased her breasts she watched his tongue dart out of his mouth to dampen his lips. Nothing had ever looked as inviting. As if sensing her gaze he slowly opened his eyes, steel gray meeting whiskey brown._

_Hermione knew she should pull away, that she should probably yell out for help even if no one could hear her, but she did neither. She felt herself leaning into him as if pulled by an invisible thread, her soft body curving into him and fitting perfectly against him. He was leaning down into her, his lips grazing hers softly. "Draco?" she whispered into his mouth as his lips curled into a slight smirk._

_********************_  
"Fuck", she awoke with a start, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she groaned into her hands.

It was her third dream about Malfoy in as many days. At first she chalked it up to being in such close proximity to him,now that he was head boy to her head girl. How that had happened was as good a guess as any considering his activities from the previous year. Apparently it was Dumbledore's explicit wish that he be given the appointment despite Malfoy's half-hearted attempts to kill him the previous year.

Professor McGonagall had followed thorugh with his wishes even though Hermione could tell she wasn't quite sure of the former Headmaster's intent.

They'd been living together for 2 weeks and shared nearly every class. So far her former bully seemed to be making every attempt at civility, even if he was still somewhat short and gruff with her. He had not once uttered a disparraging remark, and while they weren't quite engaging in long conversations, he greeted her with a quick nod and a "Granger" when they met each other in their shared common room. They often quietly walked to classes together without as much as a "good morning" between them, but it was becoming a comfortable silence that seemed to suit the both of them fine.

Hermione was just starting to believe that her living situation with him was not going to be as bad as she feared when she initially learned the news that they'd be sharing rooms...but then the dreams started.

The first time was confusing to say the least. Nothing remarkable had happened that day so she couldn't think of a legitimate reason for him to be invading her subconscious. While the dream hadnt been particularly explicit (not nearly as explicit as this most recent as it mainly involved him coming up behind her in the long dusty hallway and grabbing her hand) it definitely involved an intimacy that she was uncomfortable with, after which she spent an entire day blushing at the sight of him and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. When he accidentally brushed against her in potions that morning to grab an ingredient from her side of the table (of course they'd been paired together in most of their classes ) she gasped slightly, becoming flustered and causing him to raise a confused eyebrow at her in question. "sorry," she mumbled, "I was just a little lost in thought". He didn't pry any further and she kept her head down to complete her work.

This last dream was much more disturbing. While she was not immune to his good looks, particularly as he really had grown into himself in the last couple of years, his personality and meanness of spirit had always overshadowed whatever beauty his delicate features held. She never really considered being able to find herself attracted to him. Now that his bigotry had faded and all of them had changed from the war it was like getting to know him all over again. It would never erase the years of torture he'd inflicted upon her, but it was clear that he had changed along with most of the returning 8 year students. Maybe she was growing a soft spot for her new housemate? He had saved her life, it was understandable that she might be seeing him in a new light, albeit a confusing one.

Grunting as she gathered her things for her morning shower she tried to shake off the lingering feelings this last dream had stirred up, knowing that she'd have to face him soon enough. Perhaps she could go to Madame Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep potion.

**********

Draco Malfoy grunted as he awoke. Last night's dream still playing with his senses. The physical reaction to his most recent fantasy was still evident by the painful tenting of his silk pajama bottoms.

Their lips had merely grazed in the dream but Merlin, he could still taste the evidence of her strawberry lip balm lingering as he ran his tongue over his lips. The way her warm skin tingled under his fingers was so real, the scent of her shampoo (also strawberry, he might never look at the fruit the same way again) was still all around him, like a ghost of a memory. His entire body was tense from his arousal, begging for release.

He heard the water being turned on in the heads shower that divided their bedrooms. Knowing that Granger could sometimes take forever in there he couldn't wait any longer and decided to "handle" his situation in bed.

His cock was throbbing as he released it from it's confinement, gripping his hand around himself as he started pumping his fist hard and fast to get his release out as quickly as possible so that he could move on with his day. He was somewhat ashamed that the mere thought of her had his body reacting like a pre-pubescent teen that had never been laid but he'd save those thoughts for later.

He could still see her in that delicious green nighty and the memory of Hermione Granger in Slytherin colors sent shivers down his spine. He was so close, and then he heard it. It was so low he almost thought he'd imagined it. Soft moans coming from behind the bathroom door. He strained to listen as he softened the grip on himself trying to figure out if it was real. Quietly she whimpered and moaned, obviously building up to her own release only a few feet away from him, nothing but a door between them.

Was this really happening?

"Oh Fuck" he growled out loud, The thought of her behind the shower doors naked, wet, and touching herself sending him over the edge. He gripped down harder again biting his lip as he heard her trying to restrain her final cry while he exploded all over his hand and stomach.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and quietly cleaned himself up. His breathing was heavy and labored.

He lay there a few mins until he heard the water shut off and her footsteps heading towards her room. Then he gathered his bath things to make way to the shower once he heard the door on her side of the bathroom close.

He walked in to the steamy room and inhaled deeply.

"Fucking strawberries".

*********

They met by the cushy couches in their common room the same time as always.

"Granger", he acknowledged, without so much as a sidelong glance, his face a mask of steel.

"Malfoy", she replied somewhat coldly. Grabbing their bags and quietly heading towards the main hall for breakfast as they did every morning.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Be kind

The few returning 8 year students had been housed together due to space limitations in their former common rooms. While they still wore their individual house colors, they rarely interacted with the younger students and sat at their own table in the dining hall. It was forcing unity between the group in a way no one could have imagined. And while not everyone would end up being lifelong friends, they all seemed to be committed to living peacefully along side each other. They had all done enough fighting in the last year and were ready to move on. 

Draco separated from Hermione without a word as he walked to the far end of the table where Blaise was sitting and quietly talking with a Ravenclaw girl the blond did not recognize. He was still working on interacting with other houses, feeling the shadow of doubt that lingered between himself and anyone that engaged him, but Zabini's easy personality made him so approachable, he was chatting up someone from a new house nearly every day. He'd never admit it, but he sometimes envied his friend for not having a last name synonymous with evil.

  
When he sat down beside him Blaise glanced over at him in acknowledgement before doing a double take.

  
"Drake, you look like shit", he remarked with a bit of a grin. "Granger keeping you up at night?" He winked suggestively.

  
Draco smirked at the implication, knowing that the his tone was meant to be taken in jest, but also because it was more true than his friend could have imagined.

  
"Watch it Zabini", he drawled playfully, mouth lifting in a familiar smirk as he loaded his plate with bacon. His friend said goodbye to the pretty girl he'd been chatting with. She slowly gathered her things and offered up a small shy smile to Draco before leaving to join some friends at the other side of the table.

  
"I hope that wasn't because of me", Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend and nodding to the retreating girl before digging into his food.

  
"Nah, she just needed to get some class notes from someone before her first lesson." Blaise replied, now eyeing his friend in earnest. "Seriously mate, everything okay? You look a little beat."  
Draco snorted, taking a sip of pumpkin juice before responding to his friend, "You have no idea," he said, looking around him to make sure no one could overhear them before going on to relay the the morning's events to one of the few people alive that he trusted.

  
Blaise listened intently, eyes growing wide when Draco got to the part about the shower.

  
**********

  
Hermione found Ginny alone this morning, with her head inside a book. Glancing over her shoulder she could see quidditch players zooming around the moving pictures. She must have been studying plays for the new year.

  
With Harry and Ron gone after not deciding to repeat their final year and instead accepting positions to train as aurors, Ginny was left in charge of the Gryffindor team. She would have to rebuild the team practically from scratch and the young redhead was not only excited, but a little bit nervous at the prospect. She'd been studying plays and strategies since receiving the letter informing her of being made captain.

  
Though not a "repeat" she often sat at the table where her closest friend took her meals, knowing that Hermione was a little bit lonely this year without her two counterparts and stuck in a room with Malfoy every night. She was concerned that Hermione wasn't spending enough time with her friends and, given everything they had been through, she didn't want the brunette to lean towards her default of solitude.

 

"You look a little flushed", Ginny noted as she looked up at Hermione, storing her book in her bag.

  
At that, Hermione blushed a little further, leaning in to recount her dream from last night. Leaving out that it had been the third night in a row, and that she'd been forced to "take care" of herself that morning in order to be able to get on with her day.

  
"You fancy him", Ginny stated calmly. Eyeing her friend closely. There was no judgement, no question. Just mere fact laced with a little bit of surprise.

  
"Ginny!" Hermione nearly shouted, before catching herself and quietly whispering again, "this is MALFOY we're talking about," she whispered in hushed frustration.

  
"So what? He sure is a good enough looking bloke. He's definitely got that broody intensity down AND he saved your life. It's really not that incredible". She gulped down some orange juice while grabbing a roll off the table, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

  
Hermione considered her words carefully before speaking. She was somewhat surprised by the redhead's direct response, but it did calm her down some. "Even if I do, and I'm not saying I do, there's no way anything could come of it. I mean.. he's MALFOY. Even if he doesn't use the word anymore, I'm still a mud..."

  
"Don't say that word", Ginny cut her off seriously.

  
"Fine, I'm still...muggle born. And, no matter how much has changed in the last year, I really can't see him looking past it. Aside from that, he's still a hateful git", Hermione smiled while Ginny snickered into her roll, nearly choking from laughter.

  
"But he's a HOT hateful git" she replied once she'd swallowed down her food, causing both girls to laugh, drawing some glances from other students down the table.

  
"Seriously, though," Hermione whispered again, "Imagine me telling Harry and Ron that I've got a thing for the ferret. How do you think they'd take it? They'd never forgive me." She looked down at her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. She could never do anything to risk her friendships with the two people she was closest to in the world.

  
"I don't know, 'Mione, we've all changed so much. I'm sure Ron will be a little sore about it, only because the two of you didn't work out, but it really wouldn't be fair of them to interfere with your life. They love you, they'd come around".

  
Ron and Hermione had tried things out for a while after the last battle (and their first kiss), but there was too much history, too much friendship. The arguing was constant, the jealousy was rampant. In the end they both just realized that they were too good of friends to risk it all. Plus, with him going out to training and her going back to school to repeat the year, they thought it best to take some time and distance from each other. Deep down they'd both believed they'd find their way back to each other, but Hermione was starting to have her doubts.

  
"Humph," she snorted in response, "Doesn't really matter anyway. It's not like there's anything between us. I'm probably just hormonal because I haven't had any physical contact since your brother and that was almost six months ago."

  
Ginny smiled at her friend and winked, "Maybe you just need to shag Malfoy out of your system", she giggled.  
"Ginny!" Hermione shouted for the second time, both girls now roaring with laughter.

  
**********

  
At the other end of the table, Draco looked up to see her playful interaction with the Weaselette. He wondered if she'd ever be that at ease with him.

  
Not bloody likely, given their history. Still, he was surprised at how easy it was to be around her. She never pushed him to talk, or share his feelings, like most women did. She knew who he was before the war, knew what a right foul git he could be, and still she treated him with respect.

  
She didn't judge him based on his family history, knowing all too well that he had little choice in some of the more bad decisions he'd made. She'd said as much after she'd defended him at his trial, thanking him for what he'd done to help her in the end. And he, in a rare display of emotion, had taken her hands when they met outside the courtroom doors and kissed the top of each slowly, one at a time.

  
"Thank you for what you did in there, I know I don't deserve it, but I hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day. I...I didn't know..what..."

  
As the tears flowed freely from her face she smiled up at him, "shhh... Malfoy, already done. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day the mighty ferret would be nice to me."

  
"Don't get used to it," he grumbled, offering a slight smirk before gently dropping her hands and walking away.

  
The memory was still fresh, and though he could see that she sometimes struggled with how to behave around him, he knew that the ice was slowly melting around them. And, for some strange reason, that made him happy.

  
He didn't realize he'd been staring at her until Blaise elbowed him on the side, taking him out of his reverie.

  
"Mate, you've got it bad", he snickered, teasing his friend not for the first time that week.

  
***********

  
The day went by in a bit of a blur. Draco and Hermione got through their classes with little interaction (even when seated beside each other) and were nearing the end of their final class, which was Transfiguration, when Headmistress McGonagall walked into her former classroom and approached them. She asked them to meet her in the Headmaster's office after class. They both acknowledged the request with curiosity, but continued on with their work until class was over.

  
Hermione quickly gathered her things and waited patiently while Draco packed his own bag before heading over to McGonagall's office.

  
"What do you reckon she wants?" He asked, as they quickly walked around other students gathered in the hallway. It was the first thing he'd said to her since this morning and she was almost surprised to hear his low husky voice.

  
"No idea, but she didn't seem to be upset, so I imagine it isn't anything bad".

  
"Whiskers", she stated, finally reaching the entrance to the gargoyles that guarded the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office. While Dumbledore had a penchant for using various sweets as passwords to his office, McGonagall tended to lean towards passwords with a feline connection since it had been converted to her own.

  
When the staircase revealed itself, they slowly walked up in silence, finding the office empty as they sat down in the guest chairs while waiting for the headmistress to arrive. Behind the desk, the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore winked at them as they sat.

  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, how nice to see you here together. I understand that the two of you have taken to your shared responsibilities quite well." He smiled at them with a familiar gleam in his eye.

  
"Yes, sir" they both grumbled, still trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

  
"I knew I'd made the right choice when Minerva told me how surprisingly well you've been getting along."

  
Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Hermione simply smiled up at the large portrait.

  
"Thank you sir, I'm quite honored".

  
"No need for thanks, Miss Granger. You've earned the position."

 

At that, the door behind them opened and McGonagall walked in quickly, her robes billowing behind her.

  
"Forgive me for the wait, damn first years have gotten their hands on some Weasley's Skiving Snackboxes and made a mess in the main corridor."

  
She climbed behind her desk, acknowledging the former headmaster's portrait before looking back at the two students before her, who were obviously uncomfortable.

"No need to be concerned, you two," she smiled at them before continuing, "I can't tell you how pleased I am to know that you've both been setting such a great example for house unity with the rest of the school. I admit, I was a little concerned with Albus's choice," she glanced over at Draco quickly before continuing, "but the man continues to show his keen sense of judgment, even after death. At supper tonight, I'm going to announce a unity ball. It will take place on Halloween and, as head boy and head girl, I'll need you to oversee the arrangements. You can form the party committee with whomever you see fit. I will, of course, sign off on your decisions. You've got a little over a month for planning, which should be sufficient. I will contact you in the morning with the necessary budget and planning requirements."

  
Hermione and Draco quickly glanced at each other before nodding back to the professor. At their acknowledgement, they were dismissed and headed back to their common room in silence.

  
**********

  
Later that night, Hermione quietly finished up her homework for the evening in the heads' common room. Just as she was putting her things away, she looked up to see him walking over from his desk on the other side of the room.

  
"I guess we should talk about who we want on the committee", he said quietly as he shifted slightly when she glanced up to look at him.

  
She'd been dreading this moment since the meeting with McGonagall, because she knew she'd have to actually look at him to speak to him. She wasn't afraid of him, just terrified at the idea that he would look into her eyes and see the desire she felt for him when she flashed back to something that had happened in one of her dreams. Of course, the idea was ridiculous, it's not like HE knew she'd been dreaming about him, but she still felt a little bit guilty and exposed when her eyes finally met his, as though he could read her mind.

  
She nodded in acknowledgement and, summoning her Gryffindor courage, she gestured to the comfortable couch by the fireplace so that they could sit together and chat.

  
She cleared her throat quickly and began in her no-nonsense voice,"Yes, well, I'd like to recruit Ginny and Luna to help with the arrangements. I think Luna would be great for decor with her unique sense of style and Ginny for the menu planning." If she was expecting any argument from him, she needn't have worried; he merely nodded in agreement.

  
"I'd like to sign up Blaise for the entertainment, if he'll agree. He's got contacts with some of the more popular bands through his family, and he loves music."

  
He turned toward her and their eyes met with such a fierce intensity for that moment that neither of them seemed to be breathing. His arm brushed against hers only slightly as he shifted in his seat, it was barely a whisper of a touch...but It was like there was an electric current between them, sizzling dangerously.

  
Suddenly, the fire felt too warm, like it had gone up 10 degrees in the last few seconds. The air felt thick. Draco felt parched, like he might die if he didn't get a sip of water in the next few seconds. He swallowed slowly, trying to breathe.

  
Hermione felt a slow blush rise up the back of her neck, hoping that the flush had not spread to her face in a noticeable way. She could feel herself being pulled into him.  They were like magnets reaching for one another, the attraction drawing them together.  

She didn't know if they were actually moving but Hermione could feel his sweet, warm breath on her face. She could almost taste the pumpkin juice that most surely had grazed his lips earlier that day.

She glanced at his mouth, his lips were shiny and full.  Godric she wanted to taste him.  Her tongue passed over her own lips slowly.  She took her bottom lip between her teeth just to stop herself.   

His eyebrow quirked up at her questioningly, breaking her from the spell.  

  
Embarrassed by her sudden longing she tore herself away from his stormy eyes and nodded in agreement. "Fine with me," she finally managed, trying to keep her voice even.  "Let's talk to them in the morning then." The heat was spreading through her body under his stare and she quickly got up from the couch. "I'll be off, then. I'm beat." She needed to get out of this room, he was too close.

  
"G'night, Malfoy" she mumbled, as she practically ran to her bedroom door.

  
"Night, Hermione," he whispered quietly to himself once she was out of earshot, tasting her first name on his mouth for the first time. He remembered her calling him Draco in his dream and shuddered.

  
"Fuck, this is going to be a long year", he grumbled, working his way back to his room.

  
**********

  
Professor McGonagall was finishing up some paperwork in her office. She looked down at her notes for the prophecy the former headmaster had left, behind before tucking them away into her cabinet.

  
Planning to review the memory in the pensieve again the next morning, she decided to call it a night. Perhaps she ought to pay a visit to the Department of Mysteries and review the prophecy first hand, but, knowing that such prophecies only revealed themselves to the ones whose lives they affected, she may not be able to work her way around the magic, despite the new powers she had been gifted from her predecessor.

  
Before heading to her rooms, she looked up at the portrait behind her desk and smiled at Dumbledore, "I sincerely hope you know what your doing Albus". He merely smiled back and gave her a wink before retreating from the portrait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hermione’s dreams are being plagued by a particular blond haired ferret. What she doesn't know is that he's having the same dreams.  
> 8th year- Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely reviews and to those of you kind enough to hit the kudos button.

_It was fourth year, Hermione was wearing THAT dress. Soft and flowy, periwinkle blue.  The Yule ball was in full swing as the school celebrated the Tri-wizard tournament with the visiting students.  The hall was packed with excitement, witches and wizards all dressed in their finest.  Still, he looked only at her, even as his date Pansy pulled at his robes, trying to get him over to the drink table._

 

  _Despite how much he hated the brunette, he couldn’t deny how attractive she'd become.  Surprised that she'd somehow managed to tame that wild mane of hers, he was enraptured by how glossy her lips were.  He didn’t think he'd ever seen her wear makeup, but, even for the formal, she'd used a light hand, only adding a bit of color to her eye lids and something that made her lips look incredibly juicy.  He found himself wishing, not for the first time, that her blood had been pure._

 

 The memory of it felt so alive within him, he could feel the jealousy at seeing her with the Bulgarian lug as they sauntered across the dance floor. 

 

_At least the git had taste he smirked, looking over to where the Weasel and Pothead sat with their bored looking identical dates, obviously miserable and hoping for escape.  Someone approached the girl that sat beside Weasley and she eagerly jumped up and left his side.  The git didn’t even notice, he was eyeing with a grimace the same brunette that had captured his own attention on this evening, along with at least half of the male population in their class._

 

  _Draco was surprised the redheaded wanker hadn't come with his bushy haired friend, he was obviously enamored with her based on how his jealous gaze kept following her around the floor.  Krum must have beaten him to the punch. That made Draco snicker even more before turning his eyes back to the dance floor._

 

  _But Merlin did she look beautiful, she glowed with satisfaction as the rest of the school watched her on Krum's arm.  Faces filled with jealousy and awe as the pair glided effortlessly on the dancefloor.  He watched discretely from a distance, pretending to listen to what ever droll thing Pansy was saying to him.  He watched her dress sway and twirl with every movement, brushing against her legs. He saw her blush innocently when Krum whispered something in her ear.  The intimacy of it made something deep within him burn with resentment and anger, a low growl coming from somewhere within him._

 

  _Suddenly, as she turned again she was more filled out, and the dress hugged her every curve in a new and surprising way. The hemline rose higher on longer legs that were now tanned and toned. The neckline dipped down lower exposing a bounty of cleavage she didn’t have then.   She was 4 years older now, her hair longer.  Her face still held some of that innocence, but there was a new look in her eyes as well.  Something flirtatious and a little bit dangerous.  She looked at him from across the room.  She knew he'd been watching._

 

  _Hermione shot him a playful smile.  It was the approval he had been waiting for, the thing that did not happen that night years ago, and the fantasy that invaded his dreams many nights since._

 

_Draco walked over slowly, unceremoniously dropping his date's arm from his arm as she stared after him in anger.  As he approached the woman he'd been coveting, he took her hand, guiding her away from Krum on the dance floor with a sneer at his dim witted reaction.  The git looked as though he'd been hit with a confundus charm._

 

_Then everyone else disappeared around them.   His arm slide around her waist, pulling her in close to him, her soft breasts pushing into his hard chest.   They weren't quite dancing, more like embracing and swaying at the same time.  She sighed at the contact which made him grin with satisfaction._

 

_He leaned down into her and inhaled her usual strawberry sent as they moved around the floor slowly.  He couldn’t quite hear the music, but it didn’t matter, he was moving to her heartbeat, which was pounding hard against him.  He liked that her body gave up how nervous she was, that she was affected by him the way he was by her. It gave him the courage he needed._

 

_His hand traveled down over her bum, feeling the tight flesh beneath the flowy dress.  She squealed in surprise, smiling up at him with a hint of laughter in her eyes as his fingers caressed her curves and squeezed her, lifting her slightly off the ground and spinning her in a circle around the dance floor.  Her head fell back in sweet laughter and the sound was like a symphony to his ears._

 

_They had stopped moving and were staring longingly at each other as he gently placed her feet back on the ground.   His eyes a gray storm, even as the rest of his face showed little emotion.  Hers reflecting the barely masked need in his face.  This time it was her who reached up, her heels making it easier to reach his mouth without him having to lean down too far to reach her.  She took his bottom lip into her teeth gently, teasing him as his body hardened against her._

 

_He growled deeply as he wrapped his fingers into her soft hair, pulling her head back briefly to look at the desire in her face before leaning in and plunging his tongue into her mouth.   She opened up for him quickly and their kiss was fevered and hungry._

 

_Her hands gripped his arms tight, holding on for dear life, feeling like he might swallow her whole.  She knew she would let him. She was eager to be ravaged and he did little to restrain himself only barely making sure that he didn’t grip her tight enough to cause real pain._

 

_He needed her, and she was giving him everything he wanted._

 

_His lips traveled down the side of her neck, nipping and biting every piece of exposed flesh he came upon.  He wanted to mark her, wanted to make her his.  Turning her around so that her back faced him they swayed to the music again as his lips nipped the back of her neck, just below and behind her ear.   She moaned out in pleasure as his hands moved against the front of her body...._

 

"Merlin's Balls!" He awoke with a start.  Wishing he could get back to his dream, back to the taste of her skin because everything about it felt so real.   

 

Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him and she didn’t even know it. 

 

**********    

 

Accepting their roles on the party committee Blaise, Ginny and Luna agreed to meet with the heads at dinner that night to discuss their ideas. 

 

They'd all decided on a costume ball, given that it would take place on Halloween, but still had not settled on whether or not they should have a theme for the costumes, or just allow everyone to come as they wanted. 

 

It was when Luna suggested the possibility of someone showing up dressed as a Blast Ended Screwt that they agreed that some parameters needed to be set.  They'd finally agreed on a Masquerade theme, in an effort to keep other students from coming to the ball grotesquely dressed.  

 

As they argued over drink selection, Hermione gathered her hair up into a high messy bun, wrapping a tie around it loosely.

 

Draco caught sight of it as she leaned across the table for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.  A small purple mark just on the back of her neck, behind her left ear. 

 

_No fucking way..._

 

His cock twitched at the memory of his dream, his lips on her body as she pressed up against him. 

 

"Excuse me a moment", he stood suddenly, glaring at Zabini to follow him out of the room. 

 

"What's got his knickers in a bunch?" Ginny asked Hermione, who just scrunched up her face in confusion.

 

"I think he might be jealous," said Luna dreamily as the other two girls looked back at her confused. 

 

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, not sure if she'd get an answer that made sense from the girl she'd grown to love over the last couple of years, despite rarely understanding anything she said.

 

"You've got what appears to be a love bite on your neck Hermione, I think he saw it and got angry" the blond smiled at her, going back to her list of decoration ideas. 

 

"Shit, you do!" Ginny shouted, looking at the spot Loony indicated. 

 

"That's impossible," Hermione said, digging for a mirror in her bag.  She couldn’t quite see what they were looking at from the angle of the mirror until Ginny pulled out one of her own to put behind the girl while Hermione looked into hers from in front. 

 

"What IS that?" Hermione asked, finally seeing the small purple mark with her own eyes.

 

"It definitely looks like a hickey 'Mione, who have you been snogging?" The girl asked, a little hurt at being kept in the dark by one of her best friends.

 

"No one, I swear!”  She said, “I haven't so much as kissed a boy since Ron and I broke up.   That was nearly half a year ago.  It must be a bruise or something, maybe I nicked it in my sleep?" Her face blushing at the memory of her dream, of dancing with Draco while his hands roamed her body. 

 

_"It can't be",_ she thought to herself, her face furrowing at the idea of possibly getting a hickey in her sleep.  Generally not logical, but there was definitely something way too coincidental about this being the exact spot Draco's lips covered in her dream. She planned to dig into this further when she was alone.  

 

The other two girls seemed unconvinced but they let it go for the moment, going back to their plans.

 

Ginny leaned over quietly to Hermione so that Luna wouldn’t overhear, "Well if he is jealous that’s good for you, innit?  Proves he's into you at least.  Maybe you'll have a chance to get him out of your system after all", she snickered quietly, making a hand gesture under the table that was fairly unbecoming for a young lady (but nonetheless typical for a Weasley)   while Hermione flushed with embarrassment. 

 

**********

 

"What's up with you mate?" Blaise asked, finally getting Draco to slow down and pull over to a deserted corner in one of the corridors. 

 

Draco looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around before speaking, "I nipped Granger's neck in my dream last night, right here" pointing to the area on his own body.

 

"So what? You've been dreaming about her all week, haven't you?" Blaise asked, confused about his friend’s behavior.

 

"Yes, but she’s got a mark....on her neck.... where I nipped her in my dream." He was almost frantic now, bordering on freaking out which was highly unusual given his normally composed exterior. 

 

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?  You can't mark someone in a dream.  How do you know she wasn't just snogging some other guy last night?"

 

The thought nearly sent Draco into a jealous rage, but then he realized it was impossible.

 

"No way, we were in our rooms all night.  I saw her go into her bedroom and lock the door before going to sleep.  I would have heard if she left in the middle of the night."

 

"I don’t know buddy, your flat mate could have sneaked out without you knowing, and it is possible she's just seeing someone in secret". 

 

Draco considered this for a moment, but shook it off.  "No, I'm sure she isn't.  I definitely would have heard her leave.  Do you know of any spells or curses that could link people in their dreams?"

Blaise laughed at that, "I definitely don't know that answer to that... you know who the only student in the school smart enough to know something like that would be, don't you?" 

 

"Granger" they both answered at once, Draco wincing at the thought.

 

"No bloody way am I going to ask her about it.  I'm going to have to look into this myself.  Will you go back and let the girls know I wasn't feeling well?  I need to hit the library for a little while".

 

"Sure," Blaise responded, "but it's possible it's just a coincidence you realize?  Even if she's not snogging some other guy in the school she could have just bruised herself or something."

 

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, even though he thought it would be too big of a coincidence. 

 

"You know what I think mate?  I think you want to be linked, I think you like the idea of it", Blaise left him with that thought before walking away.  The most frustrating thing about his comment was that it was true. 

 

********          

 

By the time he got back from the library Hermione was already locked away inside her bedroom.  He could see a soft light from beneath the door.  It was Friday night, but neither of them had been especially social with their other peers, particularly so early in the term, and while there was sure to be a party in one common room or another, neither of them had ventured outside of their own in the past two weeks.  Both of them keeping a relatively low profile since their arrival back at school and the numerous inevitable stares they would get, albeit for different reasons. 

 

She was a savior, Harry Potter's best friend and the well-known "brains" behind the operation.   Her picture had been all over the paper since the war and she'd become somewhat of a celebrity. 

 

His face made the pages too, only because his past was shoddy.  Rumors circulated about his involvement in the war, first as Death Eater then as a traitor to the Dark Lord.  People didn't quite know what side he was on, which was fine with him, since he never really knew what side he was on until the very end, either.  

 

The dark mark on his arm had begun to fade since Voldemort's death, but it wasn't quite gone.  He wasn't sure if it ever really would be.  And even if it did disappear one day, he imagined he would always see it there.  A reminder of how he'd almost fucked up his life. 

 

He was a little lost in thought until he saw a note on his desk.  Pulling out of his reverie he reached down to open it.  The note was short and concise.

 

_Hogsmeade tomorrow for party shopping.  Meet in the common at 8am._

_HG_

 

He was amused that she'd signed her letter as though he wouldn’t know it was from her.  His fingers absentmindedly traced over the neat handwriting as he walked into his bedroom. 

 

He couldn’t help wondering if his research had been unsuccessful, mainly because some part of what Blaise had told him was true.  That he liked the dreams and the idea of being linked to her.  That aside, he didn’t really know what he was looking for.  Was it a curse?  It couldn’t be a bad one if it was because he was thoroughly enjoying his dreams.  Besides, he wasn't that lucky.   Who would curse Hermione, one part of the golden trio, to link her with Draco, one part of the world's most hated family?  It didn’t make any sense. 

 

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a noise coming from the common room. 

 

**********

 

Hermione was about to put the book she'd been reading down to try and get some rest when she heard her name being called from the common room.   At first she thought it was Malfoy because, though muffled, the voice was so familiar.   She was pleasantly surprised when she got to the common though and notice a familiar shaped head popping through the fire place.

 

"Ron!  She ran over, "what are you doing here?" She practically squealed, obviously happy to see her old friend. 

 

He smiled in return at her enthusiasm, grateful to see her looking healthy and smiling.  The last time he'd been around her she had lost too much weight and the circles under her eyes didn’t look like they'd go away.  Now she was back to herself and appeared to be glowing.  Of course, he was the one glowing in a blaze of flames he thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

 

"Harry and I got a break from training for the weekend.   We were hoping we could pop over to Hogsmeade tomorrow to say hi."

 

"Of course!  That would be so great!  Ginny and I will already be together, we're planning a.... oh never mind, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I can't wait to see you boys, I've missed you so much. "

 

"I've missed you too 'Mione, meet you in the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks, 2:00?"

 

"Yes, that would be great!"

 

"Great, he smiled.  See you then.   I... I love you 'Mione", he whispered softly, a little nervously. 

 

It had been so long since she had heard the words, and even if he didn't mean them in a romantic way she was happy to feel the truth behind them. 

 

"I love you too, Ron, see you tomorrow."

 

She walked back to her room smiling, looking forward to seeing her friends after so long.

 

**********

 

His door was open just a crack, peering through the common room.   Draco watched her walk away from the fireplace, a cheerful smile on her face, it was that smile that caused the gut wrenching pain in his stomach because it most certainly wasn't something he'd ever been able to elicit from her. 

 

He hadn't heard the whole conversation, just the part of the flaming git professing his love for her, and her telling him she loved him too.  To make things worst she was meeting him tomorrow.  He grimaced at the thought of having to see them together. 

 

Of course she loved the Weasel, who was he kidding.  It had always been the redheaded wanker.  He'd been a fool to think that whatever they were developing was more than a passing cordiality.

 

Here he was drooling after her like a pathetic child, thinking that just maybe she felt some of that spark too.  Only the night before he'd felt that pull. To imagine he considered grabbing her then on the couch and kissing her.  She would have laughed her head off, or been disgusted.  He could picture her response, _"Malfoy, did you really think I could be with YOU? I'm sorry if you misunderstood me, I was just being nice."_ The thought of her apologizing and feeling bad for made him even angrier _._

 

 

"Fuck that," he said, his lip curling up to an angry smirk as he waved his wand over his body and magicked himself dressed again.  "I'm Draco fucking Malfoy, not some pathetic loser that chases a witch around like a puppy with his tail between his legs." He looked at the old clock on the other side of the room, it was only about to be 10:30, he was sure he'd heard Blaise tell him something about a party at the Ravenclaw common room earlier that day.  It would definitely still be on.  

 

He walked out, not bothering to do so quietly.  

 

**********

 

Hermione heard the portrait entrance to the common room slam shut from her bed.  She thought she'd heard Draco enter earlier, was she wrong?  She walked out to see that the door to his room was open, but the light was off.  Had he gone out?  She looked at the desk where she'd left his note and saw that it was no longer there so he must have seen it. Figuring he must have gone out for the night. even though he normally would be in by now. she shrugged it off and went back to bed. 

 

She wondered where he might be going at this late hour, but she had no right to inquire, even if something tugged at her chest thinking that he could be out to meet a girl for the night.  The thought brought a frown to her face, and she wondered why it would.   Of course they weren't together, why wouldn't he go meet someone? 

 

Fully awake now, she sat back in bed and picked up her book again.   She wasn't waiting up for him...not really.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hermione’s dreams are being plagued by a particular blond haired ferret. What she doesn't know is that he's having the same dreams.  
> 8th year- Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Be kind

Draco's wand started vibrating at 7am, the alarm he’d set notifying him it was time to get up and ready to head to Hogsmeade.  Something wasn’t right though, he wasn’t in his bed.  The floor was hard beneath him and it took him a moment to realize where he was.  Looking down he saw that his belt and the buttons of his pants were unbuckled and his shirt partly unbuttoned.

His memory from the previous night was a bit of a blur.  Looking around he realized he wasn’t the only one crashing on the Ravenclaw common room floor.  There were several other students around him, but the thing that really concerned him was the girl lying right next to him, she was very close.  Her long black hair was somewhat familiar.  He slowly moved it away from her face and realized she was the girl he’d seen talking to Blaise in the dining hall only a couple of days ago.  She looked a little disheveled and horror crossed his face as he imagined what he might have done with her.  He assumed they wouldn’t have shagged in the middle of the common room, but there was definitely some heavy petting going on by the look of their clothes. 

The room smelled like a mixture of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, as well as the underlying even more unpleasant smells of sweat and vomit.  It must have been one hell of a party. 

Groaning he gathered up his things quickly and ran back to his rooms to get ready for the day, secretly hoping he could get in without Hermione seeing the state of him.

When he got there he found her lying on the couch, curled up into a ball.  There was a book lying haphazardly on the floor beside her, as though it had fallen out of her hands.

“ _Had she been waiting up for him?” H_ e wondered, rushing to the shower to wash up as quietly as possible. Feeling guilty without really understanding why.

 *****

Hermione awoke with a start, she heard the bathroom door shut and the water rushing from the showerhead.  She hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the common room but when she noticed by 2am that Draco hadn’t come back yet she was worried and decided to sit by the fire.

“ _Where had he been all night?”_ She asked herself, frowning as she lost herself in thought.  Last night was the first in several days that she could not remember her dreams.  They were a little bit fuzzy.  In fact, truth be told, she felt a little hungover even though no alcohol had passed her lips.  _“Must be the lack of sleep” she thought._   

Groaning, she picked herself up and tried to prepare for her day with a crick in her neck from lying awkwardly on the couch.  It was early for a weekend but they had loads to do.  She didn’t have time to think about what he could have been doing. 

By the time she was ready she found Draco waiting impatiently by his desk, jotting down some notes.

“Good morning Malfoy”, she greeted quietly, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, “Have fun last night?”

“Yeah, it was okay,” he replied, grabbing his robes from where he dropped them on the side of the desk.  “Shall we be off then?” 

Hermione simply nodded and followed him out of the room, biting her tongue to keep from asking what he’d been up to last night. 

 *****

The morning began awkwardly, but after meeting up with the rest of their committee and going through their checklist for the morning they had gathered many of the supplies they needed for their event (even managing to have the bulk of it delivered for free after Ginny’s expert haggling).  The 5 of them then sat for some lunch at the Three Broomsticks by a little after 1 and were all getting along nicely, though Hermione did her best to avoid addressing Draco unless absolutely necessary.  He went to the bar to get drinks while the girls started discussing their costumes.

Hermione groaned in frustration when she tried to reach for a magazine in her bag to show them the costume she’d been perusing, her neck had a nasty kink in it that she couldn’t work out.  Reflexively she reached up to try to work it out when a few seconds later a cold drink appeared in front of her and her small hand was replaced by large, strong fingers.    

The moment his skin touched her she felt soothing magic pulse in her veins.  The contact sent shockwaves through her body.  His fingers expertly found the knot that wasn’t actually in her neck, but slightly below just at the top of her shoulder blade.  His thumbs slipped beneath the back of her jumper, finding the precise cause of her pain and working it out completely. 

“Mmmmm”, she moaned, leaning back into him while he caressed her shoulders.  Within a couple of minutes her body felt languid and relaxed.

If the others noticed anything unusual they didn’t comment, they just continued on with their own conversation barely paying heed to the pair of them, though Blaise did at some point look up at Draco with a knowing smirk before giving his attentions back to the ladies who were eagerly discussing their costume ideas. 

Draco leaned down close to Hermione’s ear and whispered huskily, “Why did you fall asleep on the couch Granger, were you waiting up for me?”

His breath was warm and sweet against her neck and her head involuntarily leaned toward his voice.   Her eyes were closed, her body enjoying the feel of him as his massage turned into a lighter caress of her skin.    

She was about to respond when suddenly he was ripped away from her.  Their friends stood abruptly at the table with their hands up and it took her several seconds to even realize what was going on.

“Get off her Malfoy!”

Ron had walked in to the The Three Broomsticks and witnessed Malfoy with his hands wrapped around Hermione’s throat.  Her face appeared to be dipped back in pain and without a second thought he jumped out at him to get him away from her.

“Oi!” Zabini was up in an instant, “What are you doing mate!”

“Ron!” screamed Ginny.

Harry was on him in a moment as well, pulling him off of a very surprised Malfoy.

“He was choking her!” Screamed Ron.

The tension was eased pretty quickly when the entire group of them started laughing.

His ears reddened at the sound and as he looked up confused it was Ginny that spoke first.

“Don’t be a git Ron, do you think we’d all be sitting here while Hermione was being choked to death?”

He stammered a bit while she continued on, “She had a kink in her neck, he was helping her out.”

He went completely beet red, finally looking at an utterly annoyed Malfoy and a slightly amused Hermione who were now chatting peacefully with Harry. 

Ron stammered a little bit before walking over to Malfoy, reaching his hand out.  “I…I’m sorry Malfoy, old habits and all that.”

“Hmph,” Draco snorted, not completely unamused by the situation, but he reached out as well and shook the red head’s hand regardless.  In a small part because he knew it made him look like the bigger man to Granger.  “S’okay, I can get that”. 

With everyone thoroughly calmed down they all greeted each other at last.  Hermione finally reaching out to give both Harry and Ron a big hug.  Two more chairs were conjured and placed around the table while the large group sat down to chat amicably.

An hour later Draco was back at the bar with Blaise getting more drinks.  He looked over surreptitiously at the table where Ron was leaned in close to Hermione, the both of them wearing big smiles.

“They’re just friends you know,” Blaise noted, seeing where his friend’s eyes were lingering.

“Not sure they’ll ever be ‘just friends’,” replied Draco, grabbing half their order and walking back to the table.

A little while after that last round Draco got up and excused himself with the pretext of needing to pick up a few more things in town before heading back to the school.  Ron apologized again, and Harry shook his hand. 

The three of them would never be great friends but the tensions between the group had eased significantly over the last year, and Draco had even found himself listening with great interest to their stories about auror training and all that they were going through.  A part of him wondered if he’d made the right decision in coming back to school, but when he looked over at Granger he knew he didn’t need to answer that.   

Shortly after he left, Blaise and Luna decided to stop in to the joke shop for some browsing, leaving behind the Golden trio and Ginny to chat a bit on their own.

While Harry and Ginny leaned in close to each other Ron finally had Hermione to himself.

“So what was that about then?” He asked.  She was genuinely confused, drinks had gone well after their awkward start and everyone had seemed to have a good time.  She looked at him, slightly confused.

“You and Malfoy… you’re… what…close now?”

She smiled at him knowingly, his protectiveness amused her even though it was thinly veiled with jealousy.  It was familiar and reassuring.

“We’re…. getting along”.  She answered carefully, not quite ready to admit her growing attraction to the boy who had bullied her through most of her years at school, particularly since she really had no indication that he reciprocated her feelings.  “He’s changed a lot you know, works hard, mostly keeps his head down.  We’ve been working together quite a bit”.

He nodded in acknowledgement, “Just be careful ‘Mione, even if he’s not the evil ferret we once thought he was he can still hurt you.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that before moving on from the subject and catching up.

*****

As the sun began to set Draco started walking back towards The Three Broomsticks.  He’d run a few errands on his own and then wandered around rather aimlessly with his purchases in hand.  Now he found himself looking in the window to see if she was still there, figuring she’d end up having to get back to the school alone. 

Before he could find them through the window someone came up behind him.

“Hey,” she said.

He turned to find the brunette girl he’d woken up beside that morning.

“Oh…. Hi…”

“Victoria”, she smiled knowingly, not even a hint of anger at him not remembering her name.  “You were rather drunk last night”.  Something about the way she said it reminded him of Luna and he couldn’t help but smile a little.  Must be a Ravenclaw thing.

He shifted uncomfortably, glancing back in the window discreetly.  The place had mostly emptied out. 

“Yeah.” Was all he said.  He didn’t really know how to act with her because he wasn’t quite sure what they’d done.

“We didn’t do anything last night… not much anyway.” She smiled knowingly.  Perhaps being perceptive was also a general Ravenclaw trait as he’d found that Looney had a tendency to speak the words out loud that others thought.

“Really?” He replied expectantly.

“Well, we did snog a little bit, but I could tell that your heart wasn’t in it.  It’s okay, I like someone else too, was just trying to make the most of the night.  No hard feelings.  Either way… I had fun last night.  Maybe we can hang out again some time.”  She smiled up at him earnestly. “Wanna head back to the Castle then?”  She put her arm up expecting him to grab it.

“Yeah, okay”.  Granger was long gone anyway.

Hermione had seen him walk by through the window as she was saying goodbye to Ron and Harry.  She rushed her hugs hoping to catch up with him on the way back to school.  As she left The Three Broomsticks, she overheard the conversation he was having with the pretty brunette.

_“I had fun last night.  Maybe we can hang out again sometime”._

She couldn’t explain the wave of anger that filled her to see him smiling at the beautiful girl, and her looking up at him expectantly.  He’d walked away with her, arm in arm. 

Hermione made her way back to the castle sullenly, and alone.

*****

Minerva McGonagall paced her office, her face screwed up with concern. 

“It’s not working Albus,” she barked at the portrait behind her desk.  “I really just don’t see how it can.  They have too much history to get over.  There’s too much between them. 

“Perhaps,” he responded, “It’s time to kick things up just a notch.”  He winked at her before disappearing from his portrait.”

“I hate when he does that!” she glowered, walking over to the small bar in her office and pouring a glass of wine.

*****

_Later that night_

Hermione arrived at her common room a bit later than usual.  She’s spent some time roaming the grounds, still troubled and frustrated over not really understanding why she’d been upset.  She wasn’t daft, she understood perfectly well what it was she was feeling for the ferret, but she also knew that there was no chance in him ever having any interest in her.  Plain, nerdy, Hermione Granger.   The girl he’d been with was gorgeous.  Of course she was.  He could probably land any girl in the school, even the ones that hated him weren’t immune to his charms, herself notwithstanding.   She was pacing the room lost in thought when a knock came at the main door.

“Ginny! What are you wearing?”  Ginny was dressed in one of the girliest outfits Hermione had ever seen her in.  Her hair was done up, and her makeup expertly applied.  She looked like she was dressed for a muggle club.

“Let me in…”  She said excitedly, pushing her way past Hermione.

“There’s a party in the Room of Requirement and you’re coming!”  She walked past her friend and toward her bedroom door.  “Let’s go! You need to change!”

*****

Hermione grew nervous as they approached the 7th floor left corridor.  Her heartbeat raced as they neared the tapestry across the ROR.   Ginny had charmed her (literally AND figuratively) into a skin tight pair of leggings that shimmered a bit like liquid leather, and a long flowy blouse that was modest in that It was halter cut high up to her neck, but it light and airy and moved with her body, the back split open to expose a sheer panel beneath that only just skimmed the top of her bum, showing the curvature of her body in a delightful way.  Her arms and shoulders were exposed.  Her hair had been smoothed out with magic so that they bounced in large voluptuous curls, and she was wearing a bit more makeup than usual.   She felt sexy without at all feeling like a slag and Hermione was grateful that her friend hadn’t forced her into something more uncomfortable. 

It seemed that all the “of age” wizards and witches in the school were at the party.   A small group of girls were already dancing, smiling over at the guys who were by the magical self-serve bar pretending not to watch.

“It’s charmed so that no one who wants to punish or get us in trouble can get in”, Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione, who nodded with an impressed smile, some of the anxiety leaving her body.

“Let’s get a drink then, shall we?”

As the ladies leaned on the bar scoping the crowd Hermione glanced over at a sitting area she hadn’t noticed when she first came in.  Blaise had caught her eye.  He gave her an appreciative lift of an eyebrow after a slow once over, and then a nod of invitation to join him. 

Ginny had noticed too and grabbed Hermione’s arm before she could protest. 

She didn’t want to ask where Draco was, but did find some relief when the girl she’d seen him with earlier fluttered over to the group alone.  She was in a short, low cut dress that looked a little bit like a tutu, which Hermione thought looked rather ridiculous, but there were guys glancing at her appreciatively nonetheless.  She sat next to Blaise who gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the rest of the small group that had gathered. 

A short while later, after a few drinks and some light conversation Blaise rose up and reached for Hermione’s hand. 

“Come on Granger, let’s dance.”

Hermione was slightly caught off guard by the request, but had enough drinks in her that it seemed like a fun idea.

The pair of them joined the dancing teenagers just as the music had slowed to a sexy tempo. 

He pulled her in close, one arm around her waist while he swayed expertly to the music.  In a pleasant haze of booze and music Hermione moved her body in time with his, he was an excellent dance partner.  

“You look hot tonight Granger,” he whispered in her ear, “Don’t look now but he’s losing his shit.”

She looked up at him curiously and slowly followed the gaze of his eyes to see Draco at the bar glaring daggers at them.

She smiled back up at Blaise, a small smirk reaching her lips.  “I have no idea what you mean”, she said innocently. 

He turned her around so that her back was against him and she was now facing the bar, his hands grabbing her waist and grinding with her seductively.  It was a dangerous game, but she was tired of the one they’d been playing these past few days, and for the first time in a while she was actually having fun.  She felt sexy with Blaise whispering to her about how beautiful she looked, and how all the guys were checking her out.  She knew he was saying these things to get her to smile and respond as part of the show, but it was boosting her ego regardless, and she DID actually see some guys looking her over approvingly.

Blaise leaned his head down, his lips close to her ear. “Don’t worry Granger, I know what I’m doing.  I give him one minute”.   He left his mouth close to her and told her to smile. 

Perhaps she should have been concerned that Blaise knew she was deriving pleasure over making Malfoy jealous, and that he appeared to be in on her secret, but she was pleased nonetheless.  Which is why she closed her eyes and raised her arms behind his neck, stretching her body against him seductively while they continued to sway to the music.  When she opened them again the blond was no longer at the bar.  She was disappointed to see that he was no longer watching, but as the music changed she felt a shift behind her.  

The moment he grabbed her waist, she felt a tingle in her body and she knew instantly that it was no longer Blaise that held her.  The body holding her in place was leaner, firm against her and slightly tense.  She moaned at his touch as one hand slowly caressed her arm, his long fingers sending pulses of magic through her skin.  She’d never felt someone’s magic in the way his vibrated through her, this was definitely all Malfoy.

He turned her toward him and raised her arms around his neck.  Daring her to look up at him as he slowly moved with her, keeping pace with the seductive music.

She did so defiantly, her eyes blazing with a combination of anger, lust and something else she had yet to put a name to but it felt an awful lot like need.  His hands gripped her tighter, pulling her close to him while his hands slowly slid up and down her sides through the thin fabric of her flowy blouse. 

 “Where’s your girlfriend?” She asked angrily, while she moved her body, turning from him again to push her backside up against him while she moved. 

The alcohol was coursing through her body, making her brave.  Seeing him watch her had given her a little more confidence as well.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Granger.” He snarled in her ear, his face contorted in what almost looked like pain as his hands lowered down the cover of her hip, his fingers dipped in to her tightly over the smooth surface of her leggings.

“The brunette you spent the night with,” she spit back, flipping her hair at him.  He leaned in to it, feeling the soft texture on the side of his face, inhaling her scent. He felt like he was drowning in her in the most pleasant way.

He leaned down into her ear, but unlike when Blaise had done it she could feel a tingle in her neck as he breathed into her, every part of her body was awake and filled with tension and desire.

“Jealous Granger?”

She turned towards him again, to see the smirk she knew was there. 

“That’s funny coming from you,” she said pressing her lips up close to his ear as he’d done to her.  “Maybe I should go find Blaise, we were having a good time until you came along.”

His face contorted into one of his more unpleasant smirks as he growled down at her.

“You better fucking not….I don’t want him touching you again.”

“Oh, why’s that, Malfoy?” She teased him angrily.

Instead of replying he grabbed her roughly, one hand sinking into her hair and the other wrapped tight around her waist.  He looked deep into her eyes for a brief moment before crushing his lips against hers.

She responded immediately, her hands bunching into fists around the material of his shirt, pulling him even closer. 

This wasn’t like the soft lingering kisses in her dreams.  This was a clash of mouths, tongues and teeth.  It was like two starving people given food for the first time in ages.  Like someone who’d been drowning coming up for air.  Their tongues did battle.  He broke a way briefly, his tongue tracing the curve of her pouty upper lip, now swollen from his ministrations.  Her teeth gently tugged at his lower lip causing him to growl with desire.  Their first taste of each other growing more primal with every lick and nibble.   He moaned into her mouth, his fingers gripping her so tightly she was sure to bruise.  Neither of them seemed to care though.  They snogged like animals on the dance floor for what seemed like hours, though it was likely only a few minutes.  They were so lost in each other that they hadn’t noticed the music stopping, until suddenly a familiar chuckle interrupted them, followed by a tap on Draco’s shoulder.

“Hey guys,” smiled Blaise, “while we’re all enjoying the show… and what a lovely show it is,” he winked down at Hermione while ignoring the dirty look he was getting from Draco, “You might want to take this somewhere more private.”

Hermione looked around to see that most of the party looked like they had stopped what they were doing and were just staring at her and Draco.  Some whispered to each other in hushed voices.  Ginny was off to the side smiling at her widely, Luna only looked over at them dreamily before taking a sip from her drink, and several other students gaped at them open mouthed. 

“Fuck,” she heard Draco say, before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the bar.  “Let’s get a drink, we need to talk.”

Blaise then addressed the whole room with a huge grin, “Okay guys, show’s over, let’s get back to the debauchery”.

With that the music started back up and everyone went back to the party. 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hermione’s dreams are being plagued by a particular blond haired ferret. What she doesn't know is that he's having the same dreams.  
> 8th year- Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Be kind

She was fiddling with the shot glass nervously, ignoring the curious looks being sent in her direction from her fellow classmates.  Draco was downing his second in a row, sending glares at anyone he noticed gawking his way.

“Do you want another?” He asked, eyeing her empty glass?

She didn’t trust her voice so she simply nodded no.  The confidence she’d found only moments before was slowly fading away.   Did he regret kissing her?

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the sitting area, but instead of heading towards where their friends were near the dance floor he opted for a more secluded corner towards the end of the room.  The Room of Requirement accommodated them, dimming the lights in their corner as they sat, the edges of the furniture growing taller so that they were hidden from the rest of the room once they sat down.  Small candle flames bathed them in a warm glow. 

He held on to her hand as he sat besides her, looking down at the way her smaller fingers interlaced with his larger ones. He liked the way she was gripping him tightly, as though she were afraid to let go.   

He looked up at her face to find her smiling at him sweetly, her large brown eyes glimmering in the candlelight.  If it wasn’t for the little bit of awkwardness between them he would have thought he was dreaming.   He could still taste her on his lips.

Hermione watched his face as he struggled to say whatever he was thinking.  The seconds passed and she was starting to fear that he was about to apologize, or tell her it was a mistake.  Two things she could not handle right now, after what had been one of the most intense and satisfying moments of her life.

“Gra…Hermione….I’ve been dying to do that.”  His lip quirked up into a little half smile rather than his usual smirk.  When he looked up she was caught in his clear, crystal eyes.  They had gone from a dark, stormy grey to an almost a light baby blue, reminding her of the ocean on a tropical island.  She felt hypnotized by him as she reached up, fluttering her lips against him in a feather light kiss, which she followed up by tracking his upper lip with his tongue.  He was so caught up in her exploration of his mouth that it was a moment before he registered what was happening and kissed her back. 

Slowly his hand reached up to caress her face, his fingertips brushing her hairline as he leaned back to look at her face.  No longer the fevered kiss of two people drowning, this was a kiss of two people coming to life, pouring into each other all the things that they dare not say. 

Hermione watched the way Draco looked at her, seeking any sign that he might pull away.  But instead of the arrogant boy that had teased her and tortured her all those past years she saw a new man.  One that had only slightly less confidence, but was no longer cold and taciturn.  His eyes betrayed an array of emotion that she’d never seen before.  He was someone who was finding himself in a new world.  She thought maybe he could help her find herself as well. 

He leaned close to her ear, “You’re thinking too loud”, she could feel him smile against her as he placed a small kiss along the side of her jawline.   

Before she could respond she noticed someone walking by from the corner of her eye.    It wasn’t a girl she recognized but the long, dark hair pulled our out of her reverie, reminding her of earlier that afternoon.  It was a bit like a hard smack in the face, waking her from a pleasant dream. 

She pulled back slightly.

He noticed the change immediately, her body stiffened, her eyes questioning.  He sighed loudly, at the loss of contact as she removed her hand from his. 

“Draco…where were you last night?”

There it was.  The thing he’d feared most when he awoke that morning on the floor, with blurred memories of the night before.  He knew he couldn’t lie, but feared what the truth might do to the delicate ember that sparked between them.  He frowned slightly, “I… uh… got drunk in the Ravenclaw common room.”

“Who was the girl?” She asked.

Hermione was not the type of girl he’d ever been with before.  She wouldn’t be seduced with distraction.  It was one of the things he respected about her, he also knew that her hot temper could flair at the slightest provocation, so he spoke carefully and remorsefully. 

“She’s a friend of Blaise’s.  I was pretty well sloshed, don’t remember too much about the night, but we…”  He stammered a little bit, struggling to spit it out, “but we did snog a bit.”

“Oh.” Hermione looked down briefly then continued, “are you drunk now?  Is that…is that what this is?”

“No! I swear, it’s not Hermione…please, know that this is so different.”  He implored her to believe him, raising his hand carefully to rest on the side of her face, his thumb tracing her delicate jawline. 

“I can’t say for sure how long I’ve wanted you, but know that I haven’t wanted anyone like this before.  Last night was… well, it was a foolish act of jealousy.” 

He was ashamed, she could see that.  Though truthfully he didn’t owe her anything.  It wasn’t as though they’d had any kind of understanding between them.  He wasn’t her boyfriend, they were barely just friends even though she had hoped that they were growing closer since the start of term and she’d sensed the spark of desire that sometimes flared between them.  His behavior towards her was sometimes confusing, but now she understood that he was feeling all the things that she was.   He explained about overhearing part of her conversation with Ron and she understood.

“Ron and I are friends… just…friends.”

  “I get that… but I’ve been watching you two together for years.  I know you were in love with him once, and I couldn’t dare to believe that I would ever stand a chance.”

He took a deep breath before continuing on.

“He was jealous of me for so many years.  Stupid git,” he sighed, trying to tame the anger that threatened to explode when he thought about the bloke who could have had everything, “but it was for all the wrong reasons… wealth, popularity, status. Yet, he had the one thing I could never have.”  He looked down, embarrassed by the admission and fearing that he’d said too much, that it would seem that he was laying it on too thick, but once he opened up he found it hard to put the cork back in.   

She took a long while to respond, it was quite a revelation, and though the inquisitive part of her had so many questions to ask she didn’t want to push too far in this one night.  So she simply responded.

“Okay,”

“Okay?” He asked.

“Let’s go back to our friends,” she responded, slowly standing.  He grabbed her arm again as she started to turn away.

“But?” He didn’t quite know what he was asking.  _But what about me? Where does that leave us?_

“I’m not saying no Draco.  I just need a little time to process all of this.” Then, with a more playful tone she added,  “Besides… you were snogging another girl all last night, I think you can stand to suffer a little bit of punishment for that.”  She grinned at him before walking away towards where the rest of their group were.

Draco smiled back, an unfamiliar sensation coursing through his body.  It was something he’d never felt before and he could only attribute it to one thing. 

Hope. 

Neither of them noticed the quiet Tabby cat hidden in the shadow beside the sofa, who now quietly scampered away.

*****

 

“I do believe we’ve made some progress Albus!”, Professor McGonnagal was feeling lighter than she could remember.  Relief coursing through her body.  She poured herself a glass of wine and toasted the portrait before taking a long swig. 

Dumbledore smiled back at her, he knew their work was far from done but he would let her have her moment.   Now, however, was not the time to rest on their laurels.

 

*****

 

The party grew wilder as the night went on, but after a couple of hours Hermione and Draco excused themselves. 

Hermione was able to quell Ginny’s (many) questions by promising a fuller account later. 

Draco still hadn’t forgiven Blaise for his seductive show on the dance floor and for having his hands on Hermione, but he admitted at last that it did get him to finally make his move. 

When they got back to their room Hermione didn’t trust herself not to give in to her hormones, so she placed a quick peck on the corner of Draco’s mouth before heading towards her door.

“Wait!” He called out, a little breathless.  “Lunch tomorrow… you and me.”   It was almost an order.

She smiled back and nodded.

“Sweet dreams Malfoy.”

And sweet they were.

 

*****

 

_Hermione was laid out beneath him on his green satin sheets. His tongue was exploring her most private areas, licking up and down the folds of her lips while she trembled beneath him.  His hands were gripping her thighs, spreading her before him like a banquet offering while her hands gripped his hair, pushing him closer to her while she raised up into him._

_She was so fucking delicious, hot and wet, already dripping for him._

_Every time his tongue found the sensitive nub of her clit she would shake a little more, and every time she got close to release he would pull away a bit longer.   She was writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning, the most pleasant sounds escaping her lips._

_Hermione had never felt anything like it- so close to a release that was denied over and over, the exquisite agony of his teasing was driving her crazy.  Her body was beyond frustrated.  He knew exactly what he was doing and always managed to pull away just as she was about to explode._

_He was enjoying teasing her, punishing her for denying him what was rightfully his.  He needed her to know that she belonged to him, to give in to him at last and end his misery._

_He heard her groan, her words unintelligible._

_“What do you want love”, he asked, blowing cool air at her hot little cunt while she squirmed._

_“Please!” She screamed, he smiled at the sound of her begging, he had her right where he wanted her._

_“Hmmm?” he asked, his lips wrapping lightly around her while he suckled gently._

_“Ugh… Draco…. Now, please!!”_

_It was the desperation in her voice that got him moving, the pure need.  It was all he wanted._

_He increased the pressure of his ministrations, no longer teasing. His tongue lashed out expertly to push into her into her center while he brought his thumb down to rub the sensitive nub of her clit.  He sucked and licked at her with skillful precision, now knowing the things that made her respond after all of his teasing.  Within moments he could feel her tighten around him. He wrapped his lips around her swollen core and sucked at it, grazing her lightly with his teeth._

_Hermione screamed as she came, her body convulsing beneath him._

_Draco smirked as he lapped up her juices.  Deeply satisfied at the responses she gave him, as she swore under her breath, slowly coming down from the high of her orgasm._

That’s how he awoke the next morning, with a satisfied smirk and a raging hard on.

 

*****

 

Hermione woke up wet and sticky, her hands buried beneath her night clothes, rubbing furiously at her clit.  This was certainly a first.  She’d taken care of herself before, but never in her sleep. 

The ache between her legs was beyond anything she’d known before and she found a difficult time quelling the desire.  Normally she could wank fairly quickly, get to where she needed to go, but this morning was taking much more effort. 

Finally giving in to the idea that she’d need a little “help” she spelled her want to vibrate and rubbed the thick end of the shaft of her clit until she finally found her release.   
She had no idea how she was going to face Draco that day.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Hermione’s dreams are being plagued by a particular blond haired ferret. What she doesn't know is that he's having the same dreams.  
> 8th year- Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Be kind

They met for lunch and it was quite lovely, Draco brought her to a nice little bistro on the edges of Hogsmeade where students rarely frequented because it was a bit more expensive than the Three Broomsticks. 

They made some small talk about classes, fellow students and the upcoming party; their conversation flowing more easily the more they sat in each other’s company. The initial awkwardness was gone now that they’d both made a declaration of sorts.

For the first time in a long while Hermione felt like a real teenager.  Not someone overburdened with impossible responsibility and tasks, but a young woman who was falling for a young man. 

Opting to take their time getting back to the castle they walked slowly, holding hands as they went and occasionally glancing back at each other and smiling. 

Hermione felt the bond between them growing stronger the more physical contact they shared, it was a pleasant feeling, if not a bit odd.  She felt like her heart was moving faster than her brain could keep up and had to bite her tongue from saying so out loud. 

As they neared the Black Lake at last Draco motioned to a small clearing where he laid his robe out and transfigured it into a blanket so that they could sit. 

The afternoon was pleasant, warm but breezy in a way that only fall could be.  The sky was clear and beautiful and they quietly sat back to appreciate the splendor of it all. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione, drawing her in close to him.  He placed a light kiss on her forehead before pulling her on top of him and rolling them around playfully on the soft ground. 

It was so unexpected that Hermione giggled uncontrollably.  It was the most pleasant sound Draco had ever heard. 

He stilled, one hand behind his head his other arm around her while she snuggled her head on his chest and draped an arm around his body.  They lay that way for some time before they both fell into a comfortable light sleep.  The cool air blowing around their warm body heat. 

 

*****

 

_They were in the department of mysteries.  The long shelves of prophesies glowing brightly in the otherwise dark room.  Together they walked, holding hands turning as they followed the rows.  They both knew exactly where they were going._

_Finally they stopped to look up at one particular shelf, the label read “Malfoy?”_

_Draco and Hermione turned to look at each other curiously?  Still holding hands they were pulled out of the room, like an apparition. The rest of the visions followed in quick succession._

 

_*_

_Hermione was walking down a long aisle, rows of white chairs on either side of her, her dad gripping her arm tightly.  She looked to the left and saw her friends smiling at her eagerly, at the end of it all stood Draco, smiling up at her nervously._

_*_

_Now they were laying in a green meadow, happily sitting on a large blanket with a picnic before them._

_They both turned to watch a small child who looked to be about 4, gripping tightly as he sat on a toy broom, his face screwed up in concentration as he hovered just a foot or so off the ground.  He jerked forward for a few seconds before falling over and laughing with joy._

_“Did you see dad!!! I did it! I was flying!”  He ran over to them, his wispy white-blond hair blowing behind him as he ran to the blanket to wrap his little arms around Draco as Hermione smiled over at them lovingly._

_*_

_The same boy, a little bit older looked nearly identical to an 11 year old Draco Malfoy, except that his blond hair was thick with bushy curls and a bit too long.  He was happily pushing his cart at Kings Cross as Hermione and Draco followed behind him reaching platform 9 ¾._

_Draco and Hermione looked at each other lovingly as he reached to wipe a happy tear from her eye._

_*_

_“You know I have to do this,”  he was a teenager now, no older than 16._

_His worried parents looked at him sadly, nodding, when Draco pulled him in for a tight hug._

_“Just be careful son, we love you”._

_*_

_It looked like a rally of sorts, Draco was pulling Hermione through the crowd, the cheers and jeers of the crowd around them nearly indistinguishable.  Weaving their way around the mass of people they finally found him, a bit older the young man had an air of command about him. His lip quirked up slightly at seeing his parents, he was letting them know it would be okay.  After signaling for them to come over he placed his wand to his throat calling out to the crowd for Silence._

 

 

*****

 

They awoke with a start, the sky was still bright.  They couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few minutes.  Hermione looked up at Draco from where she was lying on his chest, she could feel his heart beating as impossibly fast as her own.  He looked at her carefully, but somehow he knew….

 “Did you…”

“Department of Mysteries?”

“Yes….a little boy?”

“Was that our…”

“son?”

They pulled away from each other quickly.  Confused and a little bit scared. 

Hermione spoke first….

“I’ve been dreaming about you,” she said, looking up at him slowly as his eyes grew wide.

They went over some of the details of their dreams quickly, Hermione blushing furiously at some of the more embarrassing details.   Once they realized that they’d been having exactly the same dreams they agreed it was time to speak to McGonagall.   

 

*****

 

They got to the office a bit breathless having run nearly all the way there.  

Professor McGonagall was not surprised when they walked in, though she wasn’t expecting to have this conversation for a little while longer.   Taking in their appearance she knew that it was time however. 

“I know why you’re here,” she said, indicating that they should sit.   

Draco quirked an eyebrow up at Hermione before sitting.   

“Professor…” started Hermione before being stopped by the headmistress with a hand up asking for a moment.

“I guess it’s always best to begin at the beginning,” she said as she paced her office while gathering her thoughts. 

“As I’m sure you’re aware there is still quite a bit of unrest in the wizarding community.  The war may be over but that doesn’t mean that all has come to an end.   

The ministry is being called in regularly to end small confrontations throughout the world.  There are still those who haven’t let go of being part of the losing team.  Even without a known leader they are reforming.  Pure blood elitist that won’t admit that their time is over.”

Hermione and Draco listened attentively, none of this was surprising news but they both assumed she’d be getting to the relevant part eventually.

“The ministry has called in seers from around the globe in an effort to prevent another big battle so close to this last, they have them working around the clock”. 

McGonagall paused for a moment and walked over to the cabinet where she kept her refreshments.  She poured herself a healthy serving of wine and gulped it down quickly before continuing.  What she was about to reveal was not only going to be a shock to the young students, but could also very much change the course of the future depending on how they reacted to the news.  She had to proceed carefully. 

“While I am sure that you are aware that divination is the most imprecise facet of magic there have been multiple prophesies made by several of these so called seers- enough that we must give some credit to what they are saying.”

Hermione looked up then, because she really couldn’t take it any longer.

“Professor, this is all very interesting but what does it have to do with us?”

“I’m getting to that Miss Granger, though I think at this point of the story it’s probably best that you see for yourself.”

At that she waved her wand over to where she kept the pensieve and called it forward to land softly before her. 

Hermione and Draco stood anxiously and walked over to where she stood.  The three of them looked down into the swirling silver memories and allowed themselves to be pulled in.

 

*****

 

_They were in what appeared to be a large conference room at the Ministry of Magic._

_There was no table, but a large group of about 20 or so witches and wizards sitting in a circle, holding hands._

_Several of them were speaking at the same time, it almost seemed like a chant, the mass of them bobbing forward and back, channeling from each other’s magic.  It was nearly impossible to make out what anyone was saying in the chaos but it was obvious that they were all being recorded nonetheless.  Scattered in various places around the room sat scribes with quick quills moving furiously among parchment. The air of the room was a strange sort of madness._

_Then suddenly it all stopped, everyone fell silent.  Even the scratch of quill on paper was quieted.  On the side of room closest to the three unseen onlookers one witch, a bit haggard and tired looking in her rumpled long colorful robes, stood swiftly.  Her hands gripped the two witches on either side of her so tightly you could almost see the sparks of their magic flowing into her.  Suddenly her eyes rolled back, only the whites showing._

_Her voice was deep and clipped, as though the effort to speak was using up every ounce of energy._

_“The one with the power to bring balance to light and dark will be born of enemies turned lovers._

_The fate of the Wizarding world hangs as a new darkness emerges, more powerful than ever._

_The divide is near._

_The child that is equal parts resourcefulness and courage can lead his people into a new era._

_Without the child, our kind is lost”._

 

 

_She fell back into her chair, never letting go of the hands on either side of her._

_At that the rest of the room started to move again, chanting and speaking as though nothing at all unusual had happened._

 

_*****_

 

 

Suddenly they were out of the memory.  Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a brief moment before looking back at their Headmaster, who was looking more tired than ever. 

“I imagine you can guess the rest?”

Neither of them spoke, it didn’t seem real.  They needed to hear the words. 

“The seers have determined that YOUR child, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, is meant to be the savior of the Wizarding race.”

Hermione gasped, turning to Draco who was looking rather stunned.  


End file.
